SnowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Snowclan It was a cold day in the Snowclan camp. Colder than most. I saw the hunting patrol come back with only one mouse. I was afraid my clan would starve. ¶Icewish¶ 17:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream looked at Icestar with a stare full of sympathy.She cast a glazed stare around the camp finding a prophecy whisper in her ears.'' The snow will melt,as Fire blazes on. you clan will be lost unless you find where the Sun and the Water Meet.'' Frowen stream looked Guiltily at her paws and wondered Should i tell Icestar? Or Would it worry her too much? ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ "Frozenstream, is something on your mind?" I ask. "No, nothing!" Replyed a nervouse Frozenstream. "Tell me." I said now concerned. The medicine cat remained silent ¶Icewish¶ 17:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I walked into camp. I had sneaked out to go hunting. I silently put her hare in the freash-kill pile and walked into the nursery. I was going to kit in about a moon.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) "Silversnow, you should'nt be hunting. You are expecting kits go sit down and rest." I here my leader/sister say to the queen. "Fireshadow can you organize a hunting patrol, the freash kill pile looks a little low." Said Icestar. "Yes." I said. "Snowmelt, Fireblaze, and Sunwater can you guys go hunting?" I ask them. "We sure can!" Said Sunwater as they walked out of the camp. ⒻⒾⓇⒺⓈⒽⒶⒹⓄⓌ✈ 19:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I hissed. I really loved to hunt. I layed down and licked my fur flat. "Ow! Athorn in my nest!" I hissed. I picked the thorn up and put it down.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Frozenstream Looked at her guiltily.she was torn.between the destiny of her clan and the will of the newest snowclan leader.Frozenstream decided.Once the snow thawed a bit She would tell her she looked around her den and decided to sort herbs to take her mind off of hunger. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ "Hello" a white she-kit with blue patches meowed. "I'm Sweetkit and I'm cold can you help me?" she shiverd her bright amber eyes pleading. Sweetflower 02:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pearlheart, a queen along with Silversnow, thought she scented a cat outside the nursery. She followed the scent until she felt a sharp pain her paw and she let oout a yowl. She had stepped on Silversnow's thorn. She quickly pulled it out and spat it away, Then she rann towards the strange cat smell. It was a white kit with blue patches. The small kit was shivering. "Hello." She meowed. "I'm Sweetkit an dI'm cold can you help me?" the small kit's eyes were pleading. "Come in, Sweetkit." Pearlheart rushed Sweetkit into the nursery. "Who's this?" Silversnow meowed in surprise. "She's a lost kit and she so cold i think she might have a small cold." Pearlheart meowed. "We need to keep her warm."Pearlheart 06:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Frostpaw swore she could feel iceicles forming on her nose. However long she had been out, she had only caught one lousy Vole, who was all bones. She padded back to camp. On the way, she started thinking. How would she ever be a warrior if she couldn't catch anything? If so, would her warrior name be somethign stupid? Like Frosttrips-a-lot? Frostforbrains? No, Icestar isn't that cruel. It would be something nice like Frostspot or Frostfoot. When she got to camp, she set her catch calmy down on the small fresh-kill pile. She started to pad back to her den, but felt a sharp pain in her front paw. She looked at her paw and saw that she had stepped on a thorn so badly, it was only just sticking out. It stung badly, but she bit her lip so she couldn't yowl. She would just go to Frozenstream. She padded slowly and quietly down the tunnel to the medicine den, but then Frozenstream's voice caught her ears and she stopped. "But, the prophecy, should I tell Icestar?" "that's your chocie, Frozenstream." meowed an unknown voice. Frostpaw schooched closer to the end of the tunnel and peered in. She had to hold ina gasp. Frozenstream was talking to a shimmering cat with stars in its pelt! "But, what if it worries her, on top of everything..." Frozenstream stammered. "I mean, The snow will Melt as fire blaze on. Your clan will be lost unless you find where Sun and Water meet... Hmm..." "It means you will have to go journey to find this place where Sun and Water meet, right?" Frostpaw stepped otu, not puttting her thorn-paw on the ground. "Frostpaw!' Frozenstream jumped up. The StarClan cat shimmered away. "No! Brightsnow! don't go!" Frozenstream gave Frostpaw an angry look and Frostpaw had a feeling she had walked in where she shouldn't have. 07:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Icewish's Pages